


La Metamorfosi

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, No Smut, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Quegli occhi.Quei maledetti occhi gli stavano rosicchiando cuore, cervello, anima, stomaco: tutto quanto costituiva la sua esistenza stava precipitando dentro di essi.Ginevra Weasley avanzò di un passo ancora…verso l’uomo biondo mezzo ubriaco, seduto in quel piccolo pub fumoso.





	La Metamorfosi

_La donna, intanto, dalla sua bocca di fragola,_

_contorcendosi come un serpente sulla brace,_

_e modellando i seni sul ferro del busto_

_lasciava fluire parole impregnate di muschio;_

_\- "Ho le labbra umide e ben conosco la scienza_

_di perdere in un letto l'antica coscienza._

_Asciugo tutte le lacrime sui miei seni trionfanti_

_e faccio ridere i vecchi del riso degli infanti._

_Io sola, per chi mi vede nuda e senza veli,_

_rimpiazzo la luna, il sole, le stelle e tutto il cielo!_

_Sono, caro sapiente, tanto dotta in voluttà_

_quando soffoco un uomo nelle mie temibili braccia_

_o quando lascio in balia dei morsi il mio busto,_

_timida e libertina, e fragile e robusta,_

_che su quei materassi travolti e languenti_

_per me si dannerebbero gli angeli impotenti!"_   
__   
_Charles Baudelaire - La metamorfosi_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Quegli occhi.

Quei maledetti occhi gli stavano rosicchiando cuore, cervello, anima, stomaco: tutto quanto costituiva la sua esistenza stava precipitando dentro di essi.

Ginevra Weasley avanzò di un passo ancora…verso l’uomo biondo mezzo ubriaco, seduto in quel piccolo pub fumoso.

 

Quei maledetti capelli rossi sulle sue spalle, ardevano come una fiamma… pensò Lucius Malfoy mentre la vivida fiamma rossa danzava nel riverbero 

di una di quelle torce magiche, infissa da qualche parte dietro il profilo di quelle spalle chiare.

 

_La figlia di Arthur Weasley..._

 

Rotolò nella mente distrutta dell’uomo dal pallido viso appuntito, più che mai simile ad una maschera, più che mai pallido e tirato.La ragazza osò un passo ancora - lei e l’uomo nell’austero, costoso, elegante completo

nero erano soli in quell’angolo di locale - ragazza audace, visto e considerato che anni prima stava per morire, proprio a causa sua.Lucius lasciò vagare quei suoi occhi cerulei, di ghiaccio lungo quelle spalle, quella carnagione pallida e sontuosa.Sedici anni, e quello sguardo, quel sorriso tremendo. 

 

L’espressione di chi è pronto a rivoltarti, divorarti, Com’era possibile?

 

Ma forse era semplicemente colpa del drink di troppo…si illudeva, Lucius. Raccontava a se’ stesso che la motivazione dello scatto fluido con cui Ginevra scivolava seduta di fronte a lui risiedeva in quel bicchiere abbandonato sul tavolo, pieno per metà.Bugie.

 

“Che cosa vuoi? Non dovresti essere a scuola, tu?”

 

Era molto tardi.

La voce di Lucius era un sussurro strano, sopito, la ragazza, pallido volto, corpo morbido e bianco sotto il mantello e l’uniforme di Hogwarts si limitò a ricambiare la sua occhiata…facendo scivolare lesta una delle sue piccole, morbide mani sul suo ginocchio destro.

 

Lord Lucius Malfoy emise un gemito.

 

Chiuse un istante gli occhi, maledicendosi.

 

 

_La figlia di Arthur Weasley...Sgattaiolata fuori da Hogwarts, ora lo fissava con un piccolo, tagliente sorriso dai contorni miti._

 

 

Non c’era alcuna crudeltà in quel volto. 

 

Aveva bellamente messo in conto la sua morte, Lucius, quando lei era poco più di una mocciosa che aveva appena messo piede ad Hogwarts.Se lo ricordava, più che bene, Lucius.

 

Aveva messo sulla sua strada il diario del suo Padrone, facendo in modo che lei ne venisse posseduta.Odiava suo padre.Voleva condurlo alla rovina, e con un colpo di fortuna anche causare la morte di sua figlia.Si.Il sorriso di Ginny Weasley si allargò, come se la ragazza avesse il potere di leggergli dentro e d’improvviso quel volto nitido, regolare si imprimeva come niente altro negli occhi dell’uomo seduto rigidamente. Le dita di lei si serrarono.Lo stomaco di Lucius prese a tormentarlo… e lui era certo che non fosse per via dell’alcool.

 

Ginevra Weasley lo tormentava, ma così come un laccio di morbida seta può arrivare a straziare le carni, se solo lo si lascia legato strettamente per un certo numero di ore…sufficienti a bloccare del tutto la circolazione sanguigna.Un morbido, innocuo laccio di seta.

 

“E tu, Lord Malfoy? Che cosa ci fai tu, in un posto così scadente?” 

Hogsmeade.Si, del tutto inadatto come luogo per scegliersi un pub. 

 

Lucius avrebbe potuto… bere nelle più raffinate ed intime sale dell’alta società, eppure era lì, seduto con le gambe rigide come tronchi di legno, mentre quella piccola mano di seta risaliva lentamente il suo corpo.

 

“Finiamo sempre per incontrarci…”

 

Le dita risalirono lentamente la gamba del pantalone, Lucius emise un possente singulto, rinunciando del tutto a dominarsi.Chiuse gli occhi, incurante di sembrare ridicolo, o debole, o peggio ancora patetico.“Ti prego…”Sibilò, e non c’era una particolare inflessione nella sua voce esausta.

 

“Cosa?”

 

Lucius deglutì.

 

Eccolo, infine, il trionfo nella voce di quella maledetta.

 

 

Eccolo, morbido come seta.

 

Ci aveva messo mesi, per farlo arrivare a dire quelle due parole strozzate ma alla fine si, tanto aveva fatto, tanto aveva detto: ci era riuscita!

 

 

La desiderava.

La voleva.

Per arrecare l’ennesimo sfregio a suo padre?

Perché lei giocava un gioco pericoloso, come un piccolo topolino che solletichi imprudente il gatto addormentato?

 

Perché, semplicemente, questa era la sua maledetta natura e lui, Lucius non poteva farci niente?L’uomo dal pallido volto appuntito propendeva per la terza ipotesi, al momento e la sua non era una constatazione che lo rincuorasse.

 

 

Erano mesi che andava avanti quel sadico balletto…e a quel punto, Lucius non era sicuro di chi fosse il gatto, e chi il topo in quella faccenda. Lucius stava per aggiungere qualcosa - aveva l’impressione di scivolare verso uno strapiombo irto di sassi e profondo almeno venti metri - poi l’aveva sentita: la piccola mano di lei che si serrava fugacemente in alto, senza stringere, in mezzo alle sue cosce.Il bicchiere sul tavolo si rovesciò, Lucius si mosse così di scatto, irrigidendo il torso da urtarlo con un movimento involontario del braccio.

 

 

Ma si era trattato di un attimo: le dita di lei erano già ricadute, lasciandogli il dubbio che quel contatto fosse avvenuto davvero, che quella piccola odiosa Weasley avesse osato tanto.Quando riaprì gli occhi, lei si stava raddrizzando lentamente, e nulla era cambiato in quel piccolo, sordido ambiente, se non l’espressione di freddo, crudele trionfo negli occhi della ragazza: si stava alzando in piedi.Per un attimo torreggiò chiudendogli quasi la vista, a pochi passi da lui.Gli occhi dell'uomo, pallidi nel viso stravolto, segnato da piccole, sottili rughe agli angoli delle labbra scivolarono come tanti insetti…fino a quel collo pallido, fino alla divisa sbottonata sui seni.Ginevra si accorse di quello sguardo, ed era perfettamente preparata ad esso: fu con inaudita lentezza che la sua mano, piccola e sottile salì indolentemente ad accostare i lembi della camicetta, celando la pelle nuda alla vista.Poi la ragazza scrutò l’uomo con una strana, intensa solennità che aveva in se’ qualcosa di così spiccatamente crudele da avvolgerla in un alone duro, scintillante.

 

“Mi vuoi, Lord Malfoy?”

 

Disse semplicemente ed era la prima volta che rivolgeva all’uomo che provocava da mesi una domanda del genere.

 

La replica di Lucius però fu così secca… come se si fosse aspettato proprio quella domanda… il colpo definitivo, la cui risposta avrebbe mandato il suo altero orgoglio in un milione di piccoli, scintillanti pezzi.

 

“Si.”

“Faresti di tutto per avermi? Anche pagare, se potessi?”

“Si…si.”

Ormai la voce di Lucius era poco più che un sussurro. 

Non guardava la ragazza, teneva gli occhi grigi fissi sopra la sua testa fulva.Ginevra Weasley sogghignava, il suo volto dolce ed espressivo era più serafico che mai.   
“Mi vuoi carnalmente.”

“Maledetta…che tu sia maledetta.”

“Mi scoperesti?”

“Fino a consumarti.”

“Fino a consumarmi?”

“Carne, su carne, su carne…”

“Dentro di me, addosso a me, sopra di me?”

  
All'improvviso, la sedia di lui si mosse rumorosamente, cupamente sul pavimento.

 

Lucius Malfoy aveva raddrizzato la schiena, protendendosi con le mani sui braccioli, in uno scatto che aveva tutta l'aria di essere stato dominato appena in tempo.

I suoi occhi pallidi erano due pozzi di pura cupidigia…sembrava fosse scattato quasi contro la sua volontà, tutt’ora il suo corpo si tendeva come se fosse metallo sotto l’effetto di una possente calamita. Ingorò l'orgoglio che lo derideva. Non contava più niente. Lui era di metallo, adesso.Poi, la calamita  indietreggiò di qualche passo…  sferrò il colpo finale, che naturalmente Lucius sapeva sarebbe arrivato.

 

 

“Non potrai mai avermi. Mai.”

 

Auror anziani, membri dell’ Ordine della Fenice avevano avuto un sussulto nel vedere la luce che attraversò in quel momento i freddi, pallidi occhi di Lucius Malfoy.

 

Ma non Ginevra Weasley.

 

Ginevra ora sorrideva apertamente, indietreggiando ancora, senza smettere di fissare la sua preda.

 

“Mai.”Sussurrò ancora la ragazza con un guizzo divertito negli occhi.

 

Poi fu a portata di voce, di orecchio, esposta alla vista degli ignari avventori del pub e Lucius non poté più replicare, non poté muoversi, dovette accontentarsi di ricadere seduto.Di una sola cosa fu padrone: rimanere ad osservarla calarsi di nuovo il pesante cappuccio del mantello sulla testa e mescolarsi alla folla di tavoli pieni di gente ignara, verso la porta.

 

 

Mai.

 

Ah, maledetta.   
  


 


End file.
